The Bond Mark
by ReeniWarloc
Summary: A human warlock spends her day home studying, but when the time comes for a bath her satyr companion see's a little more than he should. Feelings flare and unexpected things happen.  ONESHOT Sex and mushy romance stuff. MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY!


The human warlock sighed over her books. Though she was a powerful and well respected warlock she was still pushed along her studies to try what only few had accomplished. Of course nothing seemed impossible for Akrura. After all she showed a great Ability to wield her magic at a young age. Even being the first Warlock to summon a satyr as a minion. She was only able to do it once though and many had doubted that she had done so. But her satyr was proof and to her, that was all she needed. Akrura moved her body that was stiff from the prolonged time of sitting and studying. Putting the book down onto the table she stretched her body as she got up. For a human, she had good height and rather lean body, almost elven in appearance. Her dedication to her magics and the use of her own magical properties kept her the way she was. On her arm she made her bond mark pulse. It was shared with her satyr, as he was a Hellcaller the warlock variant of the satyr, Which kept their magics connected. It also served to show that he was her protector and that her life was more important than his own. Akrura grimaced as she remembered that part. His life was equally important to her as hers was to him. At least she believed that it was that way. He was part of her life since childhood and essentially her one childhood friend that she had kept. They had done everything together. Studied magic, adventured, made silly promises, slept in the same bed. Akrura's face reddened as she remembered the latter. "Are you feeling well milady?"  
Arro's voice pulled Akrura out of the memory. "oh, yes I'm fine Arro. Just taking a break from my studies."  
Arro gave a small nod as he went to putting some books back on their respective shelves. Akrura looked at him with a bit of wonder. He stood a good two feet above her and was in all looks a satyr. His eyes were a mix of yellow and purple, the contrast making his gaze horribly hard to pull away from. Two large horns protruded from his head adding another few feet to his height. He had the strong well fit body of a satyr, almost every muscle visible with his shirtless form. From his waist on he was covered in deep brown fur, with a thin tail coming off his spine am his legs turning to the natural hooves of a satyr. Unlinke a regular satyr though, his hair was kept as was his beard. Living with Akrura as a child, her parents taught him about how keeping clean was essential. Again Akrura found her self thinking of the baths. A small flame of lust began to pulse in her body. "Milady are you sure you're alright?"  
Arro had put the back of his hand to her forehead, taking notice of her flushed form once again. Akrura gave out a small chuckle as she removed his hand from her head. "Yes, I'm quite alright."  
Arro gave her a bit of a skeptical look but accepted her answer. "If there's anything you need then milady I'll be upstairs."  
Akrura smiled as he walked away. That forbidden feeling rising in her chest.

Awhile later after more tedious studying and the sun had gone down, Akrura had decided that enough was enough. Closing the books, she stretched again and put the books away. Arro had come back downstairs to lock the shop, as they were a library of sorts for any books on magic. Walking up the stairs Akrura thought on how much her stiff body needed a warm bath. After studying and sitting in a chair all day she deserved to relax her mind and body after a long day of reading. In her room she got her bath things together, setting them on her bed. From a drawer she pulled a white silk night dress out. Always she would dress in it before heading off to start her bath. Without thinking, and the door open she began taking her clothes off. The slight chill in the air nipped at her skin but made her tingle with magic. She thought of frost magic and how it made her skin shiver in such a fun way. Oblivious to the world around her, Akrura began casting very weak versions of her powerful frost spells. She manipulated the ice around her hands along with the floating shards that would fall. The moons light filled the room hitting her skin and the ice, illuminating her pale figure and giving the ice a crystalline look. Arro made his way to the top of the stairs after getting everything locked up. As he did though, he was hit with a magnificent scene, one that he knew he should have looked away from but couldn't find the power to. His Lady Akrura stood in her room completely unclothed, manipulating ice and shards around her hands with utmost ease, the precious moonlight striking her body in the most accentuating ways. The beauty of the scene drew the satyr forward his eyes not able to move away from Akrura. Something dwelled within him that he was almost foreign to him. Making it to the door he leaned against the frame. A subtle smile of satisfaction on his face. Something about the scene made him feel like his insides burned with a warm pleasing fire. One that he noticed would come up upon being around his Lady. More and more she played with the ice, a few shards straying from her main grasp. She followed it and grasped it, only to discover her guest. She gasped and the ice all disappeared, face blaring red. Arro quickly spun around, feeling guilty and ashamed for what he had done. "Milady, I am very sorry. Please accept my apology, I honestly don't know what came over me." The satyr hung his head in shame, mentally punishing himself for not looking away. Akrura's face stayed quite blushed but she did not find herself humiliated in being seen. When they were kids they had been bathed together all the time. But of course then, nothing mattered. Things were a bit different now. Arro was still turned away from the door and Akrura smiled shyly to herself. "It's okay Arro. I shouldn't have left the door open and gotten distracted. Don't feel bad about." Arro suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Akrura's naked body pressed against his back. He tensed and she could feel that. She lay her head against his back. Something about the whole situation set ease into the air. Arro relaxed himself, feeling himself calm and yet his heart raced. He raised his clawed hand, placing it over where Akrura's arm crossed. Her heart skipped a beat as he did so and not thinking, she tightened her embrace. Neither spoke a word. Both seemed to be just soaking in the intimate moment. Akrura let go first. "I need to take a bath."  
Arro took in a breath, a thought passed through his mind to join her, but he shook himself from the notion. Despite what had just happened he doubted the idea would pass by very easily. Arro slowly turned himself around, being cautious as he did so. Again he was presented with the beautiful site of Akrura's figure in the moonlight. She had gotten her bath things together and now pulled on her white silk gown. Such a garment made it look as if the moon had graced her with with a solid moonbeam. Arro continued to awe at her, the warm feeling arising in his being again. "Milady if you like I can begin the fire for your bath." His eyes were still fixed upon her. Akrura turned back to meet his gaze and smiled shyly. "The would be lovely Arro. Thank you."

As Akrura slid into the warm bath. She relaxed and let her thought of the events that had just occurred. She smiled to herself. Though ever bit of this felt so forbidden it was so exhilarating. Her heart beat so hard and her body burned with flames of desires and passions. Her arm pulsed with the bond mark, almost in reaction to the magic flames consuming her being. There seemed no satisfaction to the flames that burned. Her hands had made their way down to her now sensitive areas but any effort made had only fueled her fire. As her bath began to loose it's warm she got out and dried off, letting her hair down as she finished. Again she put the silk gown on. It's white colouring made her clean skin glow even more then before.

Arro laid on his bed that stood across from Akrura's own. His eyes fixed on the glass ceiling above, the moon right in clear view. He stared off in the night sky not thinking really about anything. A bit of movement by the door brought him back to reality. Akrura draped in the translucent silk gown stood at the doorway. Her eyes fixed on him. Arro pushed himself up so that he was sitting upright, his gaze meeting hers. That flame began to thunder throughout his body as he saw her features through the silk. Her elven appearance was brought out more by the moon. The gown went about her neck in a V fashion which showed off part her cleavage, the silk then meeting together at a tie which draped over her breasts. The gown only slightly covered her more intimate places, cresting just onto her thighs the gown ended. Arro's mind could not handle to sight before him. His heart pounded and his body ached. For what he knew now. Silence stayed as Akrura slowly graced herself to Arro. She began onto the bed like a cat, pawing up to him until she sat in his lap. Her face unbearably close to his. Arro's mind had ceased working at that moment. All he could do was stare into her face, never before had he been this close to her. Or at least not in such an intimate way. Akrura brought her hands up to his face, softly stroking his cheeks and playing with his hair. Arro almost purred as she touched him. He brought his face closer to hers, their noses now touching. He felt her heart begin to beat faster and harder, as she felt his do the same. Their eyes met, green into those captivating yellow and purple orbs. No matter how hard either tried, they couldn't break the others gaze.  
Akrura parted her lips in the slightest as if to say something but no words came. Only a shaky breath before she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Arro closed his. Their lips met for a moment. As they pulled away, hearts pounding and breaths shaky, they stared into each others eyes once more searching for the slightest sign of something wrong. None could be found. Arro initiated this time, holding the kiss longer than the first. Akrura placed her hands on his shoulders to prop herself up, he brought his hands to her waist easily pulling her forward and up to him. The kiss broke and breaths were taken. That eager flame growing in both of them. Arro nuzzled his nose against hers, a sign of true affection that she eagerly returned. A small smile pursed her lips. Arro smiled in return but quickly stole her own smile with another kiss. The broke but quickly she kissed back, suddenly running the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. Arro wasn't sure of the actions meaning but did the same to her. He then understood what she meant. As he ran his tongue across her lip he was met with her own. They touched and a new sensation arose. Obvious heat filled with tension built as they fought and touched with their tongues. The end left them breathless. And with even more desire than before. Akrura went to the tie on her gown, Arro's hands wrapped around hers as she did. She looked at him with a little surprise. Though he had seen her beauty by accident before, he felt that now he was seeing her for all she was for the first time. He wanted to remove the gown. As her hands feel down to her sides, Arro carefully undid the tie. Once done the silk slid effortlessly off her shoulders and off her completely. The moon had done just as it did before it illuminating her pale skin, her whole being glowed as she sat before him. He pulled her into an embrace which lasted for a moment as the two realized the wondrous touch of the skin on skin contact. Akrura clung to him a bit longer but Arro's hands had begun to explore her body. Her skin was a complete new sensation to him but that was not the only new thing to him. Being ever so careful with his clawed hands, he brushed his fingers across her most sensitive regions. He was rewarded with a small gasp of pleasure. The small gasp and touch though added to his own excitement. Through the slim sleep pants that he wore, it was obvious that he had 'grown'. Akrura had taken notice and began to undo the ties that kept them on. Somehow that sparked the desire. Their kisses were now quick and full of needing and wanting. Akrura slowly removed his pants off him, taking in small delight at the satyr's full member. She crawled back onto his lap, their intimates brushing against each other, driving each of them wild. Arro could feel the wetness of her on him. He knew though they would need that to let his huge size in. They gazed at each other again as if talking and making decisions right then and there. Arro laid Akrura down next him, shifting his position so that he was now above her and ready. A small frightened look seem to form in her face but he erased ever bit of fear with soft and loving kiss. "I will not hurt you Milady."  
Akrura shifted her legs so that Arro would have an easier way in. He lowered himself closer to her body. His member gently touched her and felt for an entrance. As it was found he easily slipped into her. That was the moment that the fire had exploded. Akrura moaned out in pleasure as she adjusted to a sudden filling of her being. The two waited a mount before Arro began to move himself in and out of her. They started of slow as Akrura continued to adjust to his large member. She remained tight but her natural wetness left her without pain. Arro kissed her again as he continued his slow and easy movements. But soon both craved more. "Go faster, harder, longer."  
Arro readily granted her wish. He began with deeper, thrusts that had the warlock moaning out in ecstasy. He couldn't enjoy more of the moment. Akrura worked with him as well matching his thrusts with her own and tightening her muscles to please him. They kept going. Akrura wrapped her arms around Arro's neck as if bracing herself for something. Suddenly Arro began to feel it too. All the tensions and fires they had felt in this night were risen to their peaks within their bodies, ready to exploded. Akrura's moaning became louder and frequent as did Arro's breaths and grunts. At the same time they both climaxed. Akrura pulsed with pleasure as her body relieved itself of the sexual tension they had built up. She pulled herself closer to Arro as the highest peak passed. Arro's body stiffened as he felt his seed pushed forth and the pleasure come all at once. To see Akrura in the same state of being added to his own release. A moment after both began to catch their breaths. Arro removed himself and laid down next to Akrura. Instantly she cuddled against his body, surprising him a bit. They looked at each other for a moment and kissed. Long and passionately. Akrura then tucked her head his and showed that she was ready for sleep. Arro wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly. A sudden whisper came from Akrura. "Arro?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "Hmm?"  
She paused for a moment. As if she had fallen asleep in that time. But her words came. "I love you Arro." Arro's heart swelled at the words. For him, a satyr, to be loved. He only held her tighter in his protective and loving hold. "I love you Akrura."  
The words came naturally to him. As if they should have been said long ago. She cuddled up to him more as he embraced her. Soon both fell into an easy sleep. The bond mark on their arms softly glowing.


End file.
